warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunbeam
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Sunkit |apprentice=Sunpaw |warrior=Sunbeam |mother=Berryheart |father=Sparrowtail |sister=Needletail |brothers=Hollowspring, Spireclaw |mentor=Snaketooth |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow, ''River of Fire, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Sunbeam is a brown-and-white tabby she-cat. Sunbeam is a ShadowClan warrior that has served under Tigerstar's leadership in the lake territories. Sunkit and her brothers, Spireclaw and Hollowspring, were born to Sparrowtail and Berryheart while on their trek back to ShadowClan. She and her family were welcomed into ShadowClan by a resurrected Tigerstar, and she eventually became an apprentice named Sunpaw, apprenticed to Snaketooth. She earned her warrior name, Sunbeam. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Sunkit is part of Tigerheart's patrol to return to ShadowClan, along with her littermates, her parents, her aunt Cloverfoot, and Slatefur, a tom who joined her parents and aunt in escaping The Kin. Her mother, Berryheart, is spotted by Violetshine, and goes over to talk to her. Berryheart greets Violetshine, and introduces her to Sunkit, Hollowkit, and Spirekit. Berryheart adds that Violetshine may receive one of her kits as her apprentice, and Sunkit squeaks that she does, bouncing up and down. Sunkit's brothers follow suite in doing so. Violetshine is delighted at the littermates' antics, but feels guilt that Berryheart is unaware that ShadowClan is gone. :Tigerheart is resurrected as Tigerstar, and revives the fallen ShadowClan. Sunkit joins her family and new clanmates in following Tigerstar to her new home. The Raging Storm : Alderheart mentions her when he tells Berryheart that Hollowkit should be kept away from his siblings until his cough is a little better. Berryheart informs the medicine cat that they are already sleeping with Yarrowleaf's kits. In ''The Broken Code ''Lost Stars : She is now a warrior of ShadowClan named Sunbeam. The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Sunkit is born to Berryheart and Sparrowtail, along with her siblings, Hollowkit and Spirekit. :A moon later, Sunkit and her brothers have tried prey for the first time. They are exploring further from their nest and growing fast, but still need to suckle during the night. When Tigerheart enters their temporary camp, Sunkit is nestled at Berryheart's belly and the older tom wonders if they are ready to travel back to ShadowClan. :Sparrowtail tells Spirekit to go play with the others kits and Berryheart tells Sunkit to do the same, nudging her away. Dovewing asks Pouncekit to keep Sunkit and the other kits busy but she asks if they can listen as Sunkit and her siblings hurry to the older kit. Dovewing tells them they are allowed to listen but must not interrupt, so the kits cluster closer. Tigerheart asks Berryheart is her kits are ready to journey but their mother insists Sunkit and her brothers are not as they are not even weaned. They consider carrying the kits before Dovewing suggests waiting a quarter moon. Berryheart agrees the kits will be ready then, only if the weather permits. :Hollowkit and Sunkit explore beyond the camp wall. Dovewing watches them as the sniff some beech roots, Pouncekit and Lightkit bouncing around them. An owl appears and Tigerheart warns the kits to hide. Sunkit stares at the tom, wide-eyed. Tigerheart is captured and dropped by the owl and Sunkit hides behind Berryheart as they check on him. :When Tigerheart dies and joins StarClan, he sees Sunkit with her siblings, along with his own kits, being shielded by Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Cinnamon from his corpse, as it is being carried by Sparrowtail and Rippletail. :Sunkit and everyone else travel to ShadowClan and are welcomed as the newest members of the Clan. Squirrelflight's Hope She and her brothers are now apprentices, and her mentor is Snaketooth. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan :She is spotted by Tawnypelt playing with the other kits in ShadowClan, while Berryheart and her aunt Cloverfoot watch over them. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Berryheart: Father: :Sparrowtail: Sister: :Needletail: Brothers: :Hollowspring: :Spireclaw: :Beenose: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit: :Frondwhisker: :Gullswoop: :Dewkit: :Mistcloud: Uncles: :Buster: :Conefoot: Grandmothers: :Snowbird: :Kinkfur: Grandfather: :Scorchfur: Great-uncle: :Ratscar: First cousins: :Flaxfoot: :Hopwhisker: |''See more''}} Tree External links * Notes and references de:Sonnenjunges (SC)fi:Sunbeamru: Солнцесветницаfr:Sunbeampl:Słoneczny Promień (KC) Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters